


FIFA

by Erwan_O_Dannan



Series: ⚽️ [27]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Always in French, Cressi Week 2k19, Day 2, FIFA 20, Fluff, Gotta represent the country you know, M/M, gold - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 02:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/Erwan_O_Dannan
Summary: FIFA, meilleur moyen de résoudre des disputes.





	FIFA

Léo aimait bien porter le maillot de Cristiano, surtout lorsque celui-ci portait une couleur qu’il aimait bien. Seulement, il y avait un petit problème avec celui du Portugal, celui d’extérieur.

« Mais si je te dis que c’est vert ! » s’exlama la Pulga, agitant dans sa main le tricot en question.

« Léo, pour la dernière fois, c’est menthe, » se face-palma le champion de la Nation’s League.

« Menthe c’est plus bleu, là c’est clairement du vert. »

« Vert non, à la limite on peut dire bleu clair tirant vers menthe, mais pas du vert. »

« Tu sais quoi ? FIFA pour nous départager. »

« Défi accepté. »

Et c’est ainsi qu’ils se retrouvèrent devant la télévision, se chamaillant comme des gamins.

« Oh ho ! Tu l’a pas vue cette-là ! » s’exclama le numéro dix du FC Barcelone, en marquant son troisième but avec lui même.

« Tu peux pas la faire dans la réalité, » remarqua le joueur du Piemonte Calcio.

« Pfff… T’es juste dégoûte parce que je gagne, et donc j’ai raison. »

L’argentin marqua un dernier but, et la partie se termina sur un petit 4-2.

« Ah ha ! Maintenant il est vert. »

Le portugais soupira, avant de proposer une autre, pour sauver l’honneur.

℘**ཞ**℘**ཞ**℘**ཞ**℘**ཞ**℘**ཞ**℘


End file.
